


Some explanation or a Brief description of the universe "Ashes"

by Lenap



Series: Ashes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Translation from Russian, description of universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenap/pseuds/Lenap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here you can find some facts about the universe "Ashes".<br/>Feel free to ask any questions about this world))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some explanation or a Brief description of the universe "Ashes"

**Author's Note:**

> Another kind soul [ intherwind101](http://archiveofourown.org/users/inthewind101) helped my with beting this part) thanks a lot, dear)))

1\. The magic in this universe is elemental in type and spontaneous in nature. It fills everything in the whole world, so almost any anything, as well as any living creature is full of it, so any witch or mage can endlessly draw strength from such sources. The most concentrated magic can be found in the Source or special places of power;

2\. The simplest classification of magic - dividing all magic into light (or the magic of Life) and dark (or the magic of Death). Then there is also the classification as elements: Water, Earth, Air and Fire;

3\. Each person is born with a different level of strength and magical abilities. Until their fifth birthday, a child usually learns at home or in the classroom at a local temple. This training with rare exceptions is more of theoretical and exploratory, rather than practical. The First Registration happens at the age of seven. At this age, it is believed that a child's body is strong enough and adapted to the magic to convert in order to a particular spell, ritual, etc .;

4\. Any magical beings are creatures of magic and live by their own laws, while people are only conductors. Everyone can let through only a certain amount of magic. These are the base for determent of the magical potential of any mage or witch. The more magic a witch or mage can harness and shape the more powerful society considers them;

5\. An insufficient level magic can be compensated with artifacts, amulets, talismans and other things. Just as some of the runes and rituals can give a similar effect;

6\. The First Registration determines the level of strength and suitability to a particular class. After that, the child is sent to study in school. School education is general in nature. In addition to familiar subjects, the theory of magic classes are thought in more depth, as well as practical classes begin. In the first year of study, each child finds his or her own balance. Balance is important in later life for every mage. It allows the use of magic without compromising the health of the magic user. 

7\. The first practice sessions are associated with the domestic use of magic in everyday life. At this stage of learning, every child learns to carry out the ritual of purification. The ritual of cleansing is one of the most fundamental lessons;

8\. The second Registration is no less important than the first. It happens between the ages of 16 and 18. The boundaries may vary; it is not as critical as for the first. The second Registration permanently “fixes” a class. The classes cover a wide range, such as Healers, Oracles, Necromancers, Alchemists, and etc. They can be generalized further into an almost infinite number of subclasses. (For example, John discovered a new gift in himself - he can be a Seer. It a subclass of Oracles)

9\. Once selected, a class almost never changes during the lifetime of a mage or witch (only if there is a significant drop in the level of power, or if the person consciously chooses a lesser suitable class), because it is a perfect reflection of all abilities a mage or witch has, and allows one to use their full potential or on the increased level;

10\. During the life of a magic user, the level of power varies no more than two times (the change is associated with the maturation of the body) and typically, after eighteen remains unchanged. In adulthood, a dropping of the power may occur in connection with physical changes: due to a long illness, serious physical or mental injuries, etc.

11\. With few exceptions, the level of power in adulthood never rises due to natural causes. The only way to increase power is through the use of artifacts or rituals, for example John’s cane and artifact. Also in old age, power invariably begins to fade as the body wears out, people lose the ability to harness and shape magic (for example, John’s first impression of Mrs. Hudson);

12\. No artifact or rituals can permanently change the level of power or change it much. The only exception is changing of Balance, but this is very rare occurrence and conditions of it are usually rather gruesome (John is our example exception);

13\. Being Marked (Getting a Mark) - essentially means that a mage or witch’s ability to cast a spell is sealed. A mark is imposed by others for many reasons, such as to avoid unwanted magic emissions or Bursts. Bursts are dangerous not only because of the elemental magic is released but also because the damage caused to the source’s body. The mage’s body also tries to rebalance itself while marked.

14\. Magic is never to be sealed; it does not accept the static. Sealing one’s magic for the long term means certain death;

15\. A more mild form of imbalance is called Leak. Leak happens when the body fairly quickly consumes its own life force, until the moment when slowly all the organs begin to shut down. Then the person dies;

16\. The easiest and most effective way one can determine power level is to look at the aura by examining its color, spread, and changes in it, etc. The ability to recognize auras may be innate or an acquired ability. Mages with this innate ability are often choose the class of Healers (John has such an innate and well developed ability, it is one of the factors why he is a talented Healer, so he can easily read other people's auras);

17\. The creation of each spell, ritual, or etc. rarely uses only one kind of magic. This means each person can use different elemental magic types (remember about Balance), but at the same time, a mage or witch is more comfortable to work with specific kinds and with some may experience difficulties. (For example, John as a Healer is great in working with earth and fire magic; and not so good with Air magic). Because of the differences in comforting working with different kind of magic, any use of magic leaves a trail;

18\. Any use of magic leaves a trace or residual magic – these ethereal reverberations are called Echoes. Without purification ritual such Echoes accumulate until they are transformed into phantoms or memories of the rituals and incantations created. Most often, phantoms can be found in buildings, but not in open space, because available in any building numerous planes are an ideal surface on which the ethereal echoes and ghosts can settle;

19\. Essentially, echoes are the trail with which one can calculate not only the spell or ritual, but also the mage or witch who created them. The trail is impossible to dispel, but it can be “confused” or “obscured”;

20\. The essence of the ritual of purification or “cleaning” (the official spoken form) is not only in dispersing ethereal echoes and phantoms, as in converting the residual magic back into Elemental magic (form close to pristine) by the reading of a short spell. The most important thing here is the combination of words and the rhythm of pronunciation. This is not a ritual in the truest sense of the word;

21\. The stronger the mage, the more "pure" a form the magic can take after the ritual of purification. Therefore, the weak mage even after few times doing the “cleaning” won’t be able to conduct an effective purification ritual. There are mages who specialize in the ritual of purification (their services usually are very expensive and the most people who are really in need of such service simply cannot afford it);

22\. The ethereal echoes of phantoms left by others are always more difficult to dispel than those that remained after one’s own spells or rituals;

23\. Magic does not tolerate being incomplete. Therefore, while accumulating, phantoms are always looking for the nearest source of power, strong enough for them to use to return to their original state. 

24\. For the ethereal phantom and echoes the conventional classification of light and dark magic is used. The most dangerous phantoms are usually left from the use of black magic;

25\. One of the consequences of the constant contact with the phantom is nightmares (if there are too many), as well as malaise, discomfort, dizziness, and nausea can occur, if there are a few;

26\. The Echo is one of the phenomena that are characteristic for the places with a large number of phantoms (usually in older houses). Accumulating in different locations of the building, eventually phantoms are connected and mixed, therefore their distribution area increases. So phantoms can move along great expanse of surfaces (usually in older houses). Such movement became known as Echo or the throbbing of Echo, as it is near the most exact definition of this phenomenon;

This movement became known as Echo or the throbbing of Echo, as it is near the most exact definition of this phenomenon;

27\. Only magical creatures do not leave behind any essential echoes, as they are full of magic and were born from it. They tend to use the element closest to their nature (ifrit - fire, sand elves - air, etc.);

28\. Any use of magic requires a certain amount of energy and vitality from the body. Therefore, the power level usually equates to a life force, as they truly are in direct proportion to each other. The easiest way to restore energy is to eat or drink elixir. But after sometime, using an elixir may cause addiction and dependence, comparable to drugs.


End file.
